


A perfect Saturday

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Food Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, solo female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: 3 hours alone, a large pizza, and a toy attached to a piston. Sounds like a perfect afternoon alone to Mavil.





	A perfect Saturday

“Mph…oh gods yes that’s so good.”

If the chubby brown skinned woman had been a proper functioning adult it would be obvious that her lustful words were in regards to the purple ribbed dildo sliding in and out of her dripping vagina, the sensation of her snatch being stretched apart as the machine continued to shove the toy in and out of her. 

However, Mavil was nowhere near a normal adult as evident by the lustful moans she let out after she had swallowed a bite from the pepperoni and olive pizza she had ordered. Free from her more social and occasional fuck buddy roommate for the next 3 hours, the natural brunette was free to strip free from her cloths and press her back up against the wall of their apartment. Unburden by the worry of being walked in on in such a particular state as she enjoyed an entire large pizza by herself while the dildos various bumps decorating the surface of the toy provided an extra simulation on top of the toy sliding in and out of her.

Finishing off her third slice with a look of pure bliss on her face, Mavil reached into the pizza box next to her so that she could grab another piece as she reached up and proceeded to grope her breast, another lewd moan escaping her mouth as she enjoyed kneading her D-cup sized breast before bringing another slice of pepperoni heaven into her mouth. Mavil knew how she looked, indulging her sexual desires while she gorged on delicious pizza, but in all honesty she couldn’t care less. 

Mavil always did what she felt was either going to be the rawest thing ever, or when she felt it was going to look amazing. She got her nippels pierced because she believed that they were sexy, and Alex always agreed with her when the two got together. She always thought the side head shave that girls did was sexy as hell, so it was only natural that she mimic that style as well. She even through in a few purple strands in her hair for good measure, it really sells the whole hipster look she was trying to go for. Why was she going for a hipster look, why the hell was she using a fuck machine while eating an entire pizza by herself? Don’t ask questions.

Originally setting the thrusting speed of the machine to a lower tempo, Semi let out a pleased moan from her pizza stuffed mouth as the machine began to pick up the pace thanks to the timer she had set up with it. Now moving at a much faster rate, Mavil pulled her hand away from her large breast so she could reach down and slowly draw circles around the hood of her clit with her fingertips, the extra sensation sending a violent shock of pleasure coursing through her body. 

“Oh fuck!! fuck yesss…” Mavil moaned out, taking a short hiatus from the pizza in her hand so that she could let out a few frantic breaths as she accustomed herself to the sudden added influx of pleasure. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her limit, but desperate to hold off until the machine had reached it’s peak speed, Semi closed her eyes tight and bit down on her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to distract herself from the large amount of pleasure filling her body.

It didn’t work though, as indicated by the loud cry of ecstasy that left her mouth as it flew open. Her body quickly thrown into a quaking and twitching mess, the machine still continued to pump the ribbed dildo in and out of her now sensitive pussy, making for a very happy Mavil as she struggled to take another bite from her pizza. Happy to settle in for a long night as the machine continued to work up to it’s top speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
